My favorite hate
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ela era apenas uma criança. Uma que tinha um tipo especial de ódio. O ódio que eu tanto amo. Por isso eu fui até ela. x Baseado no filme de Silent Hill x


**Sumário:** Ela era apenas uma criança. Uma que tinha um tipo especial de ódio. O ódio que eu tanto amo. Por isso eu fui até ela.

**Silente Hill não me pertence - benção ou maldição?**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Baseada no filme de Silent Hill.**

* * *

**My favorite hate**

Quão triste é sua história. Temida por todos, sem um pai a lhe velar, enquanto era brutalmente isolada. Cresceu apenas com a mãe, que era psicologicamente fraca, não podendo arcar com as conseqüências sozinha.

Em suas brincadeiras não havia mais crianças. Ela pulava amarelinha sozinha. Só ela a ir, de novo e de novo. Mas logo chegavam seus coleguinhas! Eles que não se atreviam a brincar com ela, porém que destruíam aqueles momentos de felicidade. Bastava um empurrão e seus joelhos se reencontravam com o asfalto tão conhecido e íntimo. A dor já não era tão intensa. E como ela não chorava mais, diziam que ela era uma bruxa e que devia ser queimada.

No fim, aconteceu.

**X**

_Sentiu o calor com antecipação, ao entrar naquela sala, só com a tia. Ao ver todos aqueles homens e mulheres a encarando, como se ela fosse um monstro, enfim entendeu. Tentou escapar, mas aqueles braços eram simplesmente muito mais fortes. Sentiu ser levantada e carregada para o centro do antigo quarto de hotel._

_Pela primeira vez, chamou sua mãe, porém ela não veio._

**X**

O hospital foi movido totalmente por ela. Cirurgias e cirurgias, médicos vindo de todos os locais, apenas para ajudá-la a sentir menos dor, por mais que ela já não sentisse. Na realidade, não sentia mais nada, além de ódio.

Esse que foi crescendo em seu pequeno coraçãozinho, a cada movimentar de seu peito. Ela aspirava, todos os dias, o cheiro de sua pele queimada e fétida, que sempre lhe enjoava. Um dia ela se acostumaria, porque nunca mais deixaria de ser assim.

E o ódio continuou a crescer.

**X**

_De início veio apenas um calor um pouco mais forte que o normal, mas acabou tornando-se algo insuportável, capaz de queimar sua pele. E realmente ocorria. O cheiro enjoativo de algo queimando com muita força a deixava tonta. Era inteligente, sabia que ela era mesma que estava sendo destruída por aquela fogueira improvisada e modificada. Indo de um lado para outro, conseguia ver os risos e olhares das pessoas, e assim entendeu o objetivo do que eles faziam._

_Eles a chamavam de monstro, e a estavam deixando como um._

**X**

Ela não gostava de ser observada. Estava feia demais; fraca demais. Então era deixada dentro de uma câmara, para que pudesse respirar e fazer com que o tecido da pele se regenerasse de maneira mais rápida. Sozinha numa sala, com enfermeiras andando de um lado para o outro, a ignorando. E o ódio apenas aumentando.

Até que cegasse todos ali, inclusive ela mesma.

**X**

_Ouviu gritos, mas não pôde ver o que ocorria. Estava fraca demais, dolorida demais. Tudo continuava a queimar, inclusive seus olhos – por mais que eles não tivessem sido tocados. E então duas correntes que a prendiam se soltaram e ela ficou presa pelos pulsos. A primeira imagem que viu foi de sua mãe gritando por perdão e sentiu o cheiro de loucura, misturado com o queimado de sua carne. Um policial tentou ajudá-la, enquanto os outros ficavam parados, tentando impedir que a mulher fosse até sua filha. O homem que tentou tirá-la de lá, queimou-se._

_Era pecado ajudar pecadores._

**X**

Ela não notou que sua alma, seu espírito e seu coração estavam sendo tragados pelo ódio. Existem vários tipos de ódio – o de si mesmo, o voltado à outra pessoa, ou a um gosto pessoal. Porém o dela era o meu preferido.

Ela odiava _toda _a cidade.

**X**

_Por mais ferida que estivesse, ela ainda tinha consciência do que havia ao seu redor. Passava noites em claro porque sabia que, se dormisse, acabaria tendo pesadelos com as chamas. Então ela ficava ali, encarando aquele manto branco, odiando tudo. Porém, bastou apenas que uma enfermeira curiosa viesse encará-la e ela explodiu._

_Que todos fossem para o inferno._

**X**

E, quando esse ódio tornou-se palpável, quando ela conseguia ferir as pessoas que se aproximavam...

Eu vim até ela.

**X**

_Ele pareceu ouvi-la. Não "Deus", e sim o diabo. Com uma sombra mais que negra e algo que não podia ser queimado por seu ódio, ele veio, de um jeito gracioso e mortal. Na pele daquela criança, com aqueles olhos de adulto, ele a encarou. Achou-o lindo. Quando ele tocou aquele pano branco, fez o mesmo. As mãos juntaram-se num selo eterno. Num selo eterno de ódio._

_E tudo começou a corroer, levando embora a vida e trazendo a destruição a Silent Hill._

* * *

Ok. Essa fanfic surgiu tempos depois de eu ter assistido ao filme; nunca joguei e creio que nunca o farei -covarde-. Confesso que ela ficou martelando por horas em minha mente, mas eu gostei do resultado.

Coisas mórbidas e centradas num personagem sempre me divertem 8D

Essa fanfic pode ser considerada yuri, hétero, centrada, sem casais, com casais, etc. Você, ser que está lendo, decide 8D

As partes normais seriam a história baseada e contada pelo "Diabo", "Lúcifer", "Belial", etc, etc.

As partes em _itálico_ são narradas ao olhar da menininha 8D -esqueceu o nome dela-

O nome antes era "The hate that I love", mas parecia a música do Ne-yo com a Rihanna .-. (Hate that I love you), então eu mudei para esse, e espero que tenha agradado e.e'

Foi feito há meses, mas estou postando hoje por falta do que fazer (?). Agradeço ao **Lionel** e à **Youko** por terem lido :B E à **Abra** por ter betado!

Amo vocês!

Kisses!

**Happy Halloween (With reviews)**

**(Atrasado, mas o que vale é a intenção xD)**


End file.
